


Movie theater make outs

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Dates, M/M, Making Out, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're the only two people in the theater for this really crappy movie, so hey, you want to make out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie theater make outs

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't meant to be taken very seriously. I wrote it in a very short amount of time based on a prompt by constellation-crisis on tumblr so hence why its a little extra crackish.

The movie had a lot of promise to it and the general story line seemed interesting enough but the trailer had all the good qualities of the movie while the rest of it was very sorely lacking. Unfortunately, Stiles already shelled out the $25 for the ticket and overpriced theater food, so he wasn't quite ready to give up on the crappy dialogue and cheap explosions.

"Well shit, there's my hard earned money down the drain," a voice muttered from two rows back. Stiles turned back, surprised to see anyone else in the small theater and nodded in agreement at the guy. "The director is supposed to be some on the rise hot shot and this is honestly the best he can do?"

"Well, the writing and acting doesn't do him any justice, I'm sure. There's only so much lipstick you can put on a pig," Stiles offered with a shrug.

"Very true," the stranger admitted. "I'm Isaac, by the way. You want to come sit back here with me and we can trade sarcastic remarks together?"

"Or we could just make out like the hormonal teenagers we are," Stiles quipped as he rose from his seat. Isaac raised his eyebrows at the offer, his face pulling together in an adorably confused expression. "Or we can go with your idea. I hang around a lot of gay guys, so much so that I sometimes forget not everyone plays for the same team I do. My name is Stiles."

"Stiles? Well, I'll have you know I definitely play, I'm not used to someone proposing a make out session as a form of introduction," he explained with a lopsided grin. "But it seems like I should get my entertainment value for my money that I spent. So, I want to go with your idea." Stiles sputtered for a moment, nearly choking on his popcorn in his attempt to swallow the mouthful.

"Seriously? I won't be hearing from an irate boyfriend half way through this will I?" Stiles asked, incredulously.

"No boyfriend, I promise. But if all goes well, I just might be sitting with my next boyfriend right now," Isaac smirked as his eyes lit up at the meaning of his words. Stiles hesitated for a half second before he surged forward and awkwardly connected his mouth with Isaac's. The taller boy let out a surprised grunt at the suddenness of the contact but slowly guided Stiles into a better technique and flow for their kissing. "Breathe through your nose, you don't need to hold it in while you kiss."

"Yeah, sorry, I tend to forget stuff when there is an extra tongue in my mouth," Stiles supplied with a laugh. He dug his fingers into Isaac's curls and pulled him back until their lips connected once more. No longer trying to even pretend to watch the movie, they wrapped their limbs together and kissed like tomorrow would never come. An eventual clearing of a throat broke the pair apart with a start.

"I need to sweep up a little before the next showing," the employee deadpanned.

"We'll be getting out of your hair now," Stiles said as he laced his fingers in with Isaac's and pulled him out of the theater. "Are you thinking that this was a good indication for a date and more kissing at a future time?"

"How about dinner, tonight? All I know is your name and that you enjoy kissing guys you met at a really crappy movie," he offered. He pulled out his wallet and waved it slightly. "My treat?"

"Can't turn down free dinner, now can I?" Stiles quipped.

"Technically, you could, but it wouldn't be very nice. What is your opinion on curly fries and a burger at that old diner in town?" Isaac offered hopefully.

"My opinion is that you are a man after my own heart. I'm liking you more and more with each passing minute!"


End file.
